


Only In Your Dreams

by wereleopard58



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on but they will never forget each other, they will always be in each others dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In Your Dreams

Pairing: Dr Who (10th)/ Rose Tyler

Rating: PG

Spoilers: End of Season 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who or any of the characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money

Summary: Life goes on but they will never forget each other, they will always be in each others dreams

Feedback: Yes please

Only In Your Dreams

She could still hear him calling her name, but it didn't have the same pull as before so maybe she only imagined it, that it was only wishful thinking on her part.

Mickey had never asked her out again and deep down she was glad of that because it seemed that she hurt him over and over again. Rose didn't know how it happened but they both knew that their relationship had changed, had moved on and Mickey knew that he would always be second best to The Doctor and it wasn't fair, it wasn't going to be fair on anybody but her ex-boyfriend knew him, knew what he could do, who he was so that made a huge difference.

It didn't take long but Mickey did actually find someone and they made each other happy which made Rose happy. People kept pushing her to find someone but it wasn't right, she just couldn't do it. Her mum and dad where happy and they were both glowing with love for her and her new baby brother or sister.

Her parents and Mickey left her to it; they knew that if they pushed she would back away from them. Even though her mum and Mickey had seen bits of what they had been through but they still couldn't understand the connection between her and The Doctor what they had seen, what they had been through it was in a word unbelievable and of course to top it all off here she was in an alternate universe her live was far from normal.

Rose curled up tighter under her duvet as all these thoughts ran through her head and as she snuggled deeper she fell into a deep sleep with the image of one man, who had two faces in her mind and a smile on her face knowing that she had at least managed to tell him how she felt, that she loved him.

"Rose." The familiar voice called out from deep within in her mind, it was a voice of comfort and of love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor looked around The Tardis, it had never felt so big and he felt so alone, he missed her so very much and the thing that ate away at his two hearts was the fact that he never had the chance to tell her that he loved her.

He wandered about his him not knowing what to do with himself and without realising it The Doctor had walked to what had once been Rose's room, he could not help himself he had to feel closer to her. He walked in and looked around the place was scattered with her things, her clothes he picked up her denim jacket and placed to his face it smelled so much like her and he fell backwards onto her bed closing his eyes.

"Rose." He whispered as he fell asleep dreaming of someone who had made him happy, made him laugh, made him cry and most of all made him love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose walked along the beach in a long flowing blue dress; the slight wind ruffled the silk, her bare feet making footprints in the warm sand, she felt at peace, happy. She was just waiting for him to arrive and then everything would perfect, just perfect. Rose knew that he wouldn't be long, he would never leave her alone, and they would always be together.

"Rose." The voice on the wings of the wind the voice that she so desperately wanted to hear and it made her hear swell full of love, more than she ever imagines she would love anyone.

Rose spun around and smiled she knew that he would come and he had never let her down before and he never would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor looked around at the sandy beach and frowned, he had never dreamt of this before and then he saw a figure was walking away from him, her shapely figure in cased in blue silk, the blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Rose." He shouted as loud as he could as he ran towards her, maybe this was his chance, his only chance to tell her how he felt.

He felt his hearts in his throw as she turned and looked at him and the most stunning smile he had seen covered her face and made her shine like the sun, The Doctor felt blinded by her beauty, her true beauty inside and out.

Rose reached out her hand to touch him; she needed to fell him, to know that he was there. Their fingers just touched when the world around them faded into darkness.

"Doctor." Rose cried out.

"Rose, I'm here. Don't let go of me." The Doctor replied gripping her hand.

"Never. I'll never let you go." Rose whispered, as she held on tighter to him.

TBC

Chapter Two

Rose sat up sweating. Her arms wrapped around her body hugging it tightly as if she were holding someone close to her. Tears streaming down her face. Her heart pounding so fast that it felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest.

The Doctor.

It had to be real, it felt so real. She wanted it to be real.

She loved being with her mother and father, and if it wasn't for him Rose knew she would be dead. Torchwood was a great place to work for and her being the foremost expert in anything 'alien' Rose was one of the most important people there. They used the technology and information for making the world a better place, things that could help them but not advance the general public that had to happen at its natural evolution. But, there was a place in her heart, an empty hole that resided right in the centre. It was a black hole that nothing would ever be able to fill.

She had to speak to him, to find out what he was going to say. Rose knew what it was but it didn't make it easier just to hear those words from his mouth. I love you. That would help her cope, to know that she was loved by him.

XXXXX

A day had past and The Doctor spent another day alone, he had never been without a companion for this long apart from the Time War. He would find another one someday, sooner or later but he couldn't bear to replace Rose now, not at this moment time.

The Doctor chuckled to himself time was relative, he could go back and see her whenever he wanted but he couldn't talk to her, laugh and joke or even go and buy a bag of chips.

But, this dream had been unlike anything he had ever experienced before, it was like when he had spoken to her and had vanished before he had to tell her that he loved her.

He curled up once again on her bed, the smell of her had yet not faded, in time it would just like everything else. Like memories they became like old photographs, the colours vanishing, like life.

XXXXX

Rose felt herself fall to sleep normally she hated this because it brought up all the things that had been and the others that could off. But not tonight she wanted to sleep to see if he would come back to her once again. Just to talk, to hold her, to love her. It may not be real but that was all she had now.

"Rose, Rose." The recognizable voice called out, sending shivers down her spine

"Doctor, Doctor." She ran as fast as her legs would take her.

Within a moment they were back in each others arms, holding each other tightly. Taking deep breaths, the smell of each other enveloping them and making it feel like home.

The Doctor pulled away and ran a hand down the side of her face, feeling the soft smooth skin.

"Rose I miss you so much. I wanted to tell you that I." He stopped staring deeply into her eyes

"Please tell me. I need to hear those words just once." Rose begged.

"I love you Rose, like I have no other. I'll always miss you." The Doctor whispered as he leant forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

This was different from anything they had experienced before, last time it had been Cassandra this time it was purely them.

It then changed, knowing that this could be the last time they ever saw each, even in their dreams. The kiss became more passionate showing and taking as much of themselves as they could. Slowly they sank to the ground not caring what was happening around them in thus make believe world. Clothes disappearing of their bodies like magic, until final they were naked in front of each inside and out.

The doctor reached out his hands, used his mouth to explore ever inch of her until Rose was writhing beneath him and with one thrust they were joined completely for the first time and for the last. They both knew that after this they would never see each other again, the universe was giving them one last chance at happiness just for a moment.

Rose turned him over her hands exploring as she rode him, her skin glistening with passion. The sun glinting off her as they took their passion to the limits and they screamed each others names, listening to the ecstasy echoing in the air and Rose finally collapsed on the body beneath her.

XXXXX

The Doctor woke up, stains covering his trousers. He smiled to himself it was worth a little mess, just to get a chance to tell Rose he loved her and have that one moment of making love to the woman who stole his hearts and one that he would never see again.

XXXXX

9 months later Rose held a little boy in her arms, a little boy who looked like his father. A mysterious man one who traveled through time and space and had changed her life completely for the better. A man who was over 900 years, someone she would never see again but she had something left of him, a son. The only piece of the Doctor that she would ever have.

THE END


End file.
